


After Armageddon

by twothousandverses



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rebel Falls AU, government agents, in which the pines family is on the run from the government and gideon and theyre all in deep shit, will possibly make a big plot out of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twothousandverses/pseuds/twothousandverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fugitive (noun): a person who is fleeing from custody, whether it be from jail, a government arrest or questioning, or a non-government questioning.</p><p>In which it takes four days for the Pines family to fall, and the definition doesn't do the term any justice. The continuation of what happens after Not What He Seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Armageddon

* * *

It took exactly one week for the Pines family to fall.

The glitches in gravity’s casualties were counted for both the citizens of Gravity Falls and the town itself. Numerous died in related accidents, and a massive funeral was held for them two days after the anomalies. Buildings were destroyed, properties obliterated, and the forest rendered a chaos. All nearby hospitals and clinics were full, attending to those who were injured; the people were scared as they were angry and mournful. Two suspects were dragged out from beneath the rubble of what once had been the town: Gideon Gleeful, and Stanford Pines.

The child psychic had hurt the town before. He had tricked and manipulated the people, and so their allegations immediately went to him. They had no proof, but the sheer number of accusations was enough to draw out a vehement yet desperate investigation. This search was backed up only by the people’s wishes, for the government had a different suspect entirely to whom they dedicated the majority of their time.

This suspect was Stan Pines, of course. Their train of thought was logical—he had been the last criminal in their custody before gravity decided to fail. However reasonable, this was still based on mere suspicion and all they could do was perform another rigorous search of the Mystery Shack (or what was left of it) and the family members.

Dipper Pines studied his sister as they sat across from each other in the hallway of the police station. She wore a miserable frown, her legs swinging beneath her small plastic chair in a rhythm of dejection. Now that she had finally stopped crying the siblings sat in a silence, one neither would break. Mabel had taken off her sweater.

Their granduncle was being questioned in the room next door, and soon it would be their turn to enter. Dipper heard the shouts of his grandfather the way he had screamed them two hours earlier play over and over in his head. _Don’t say a word to the police. Your family’s future depends on your silence._

Unwillingly, the threat brought dark thoughts to mind, and Dipper couldn’t help but notice how his relatively neutral stare at his sister had become a glare.

For the first time in his life, he thought he truly hated Mabel.

‘Hate’ and ‘love’ are very dangerous words. To say you love someone could mean nothing, or everything. A child may announce that they hate their sibling for not sharing a certain toy with them, the same way a grown man may proclaim that they love a girl with whom he had just shared a pleasant date with. These are obvious examples, but the words can be hidden as false in statements believed to be true. Someone may believe they love their mother, when in reality all they feel is care towards her. And one may believe they hate a sibling, when all they feel is a bitter sadness and resentment.

Dipper did not know what true hate felt like; he believed he detested his twin, although he simply felt alone and confused. Real hate is painful and hot, and it hurts terribly.

The door beside them opened and their granduncle walked out, shadowed by a large government agent. The official beckoned to Dipper to take his uncle’s place for questioning, and without a word he stood up and did so.

**-o-O-o-**

In a lonely prison cell somewhere, Gideon had _(of course)_ noticed the gravity anomalies taking place, despite having no clue what the hell they were or what caused them. He hadn’t used the obvious distraction as a chance to flee though, wasting a brilliant opportunity to escape—the child psychic had been too busy bouncing around the walls of his cell and screaming.

A few hours later the government showed up for an investigation. Without anything to hide Gideon submitted to their questioning, and it was when they came up with nothing that the hate picked up speed. His guards were switched out for more professional sentries, for fear of murder attempts on the young child’s life. The prison was spammed with angry letters and emails, all of them threatening Gideon. He obviously began to notice this, though I can’t say if it bothered him much, or if at all.

**-o-O-o-**

It was on the fourth day that the government found the basement under the Mystery Shack.

The only reason they hadn’t earlier than that was because after the building had been torn apart by gravity, and the only entrance to the secret bunker had been even more heavily guarded with debris. This chance of luck hadn’t mattered more than for stalling.

Stanley Pines was safe from being taken in, since the government didn’t know about his existence. He stayed hidden while the agents broke into Soos’s home, the Pines’s temporary sanctuary, while they led Stanford away in handcuffs, as well as Mabel and Dipper.

Hours after this, video recordings showed a mysterious hooded man breaking the three of them out of prison, yet they didn’t have the slightest clue as to who it could be. This occurred half an hour before the parents of Mabel and Dipper Pines—summoned at the request of the government agents—arrived at Gravity Falls.

The escape of the Pines impacted the town greatly. Their backs turned almost instantly, switching to face Gideon again. Before, the lack of evidence against the child had angered them, but now it was a sign that he wasn’t an enemy after all. Around that time was when paranormal invasions suddenly attacked the town, making a lot of people feel vulnerable. Now that it was clear he wasn’t the one who was at fault, the government broke Gideon out of prison _temporarily_ two days after the Pines escaped, with the promise of shortening his sentence by 80% if he agreed to take care of the supernatural attacks on the town, while they focused on finding Stanford Pines and any allies of his.

Although technically still under a sentence, Gideon won back the hearts of the folk of Gravity Falls, some quickly and some reluctantly, with his position of ‘saving them from the monsters’; the town hardly questioned the means he used to slow down the attacks.

Reading about all this from the omniscient point of view in the newspaper made Dipper sick. He knew Gideon wanted the Journals—that was why he was helping the government. Fortunately, his grandfather had managed to get away with all three of the tomes, and they were with him now. Dipper didn’t know where exactly, though—Journal 3 had been confiscated from him by Stanley not five minutes after he stepped out from the portal. Sometimes the boy felt like a life jacket had been robbed from him, and he was helpless to drowning at any moment. It made him angry, and it made him scared.

Neither he nor his sister saw sunlight for an entire week straight afterwards. The four Pines were hiding in the secret bunker, the one where the twins and Soos and Wendy had fought the shapeshifter; Mabel had been the one to suggest the hideout. Dipper could only imagine what Stan and Stanford had done with the frozen statue of himself trapped in the frozen chamber, for he never saw it again after the first night.

The two newly reunited brothers spoke alone for long periods of time. They would either wander the tunnels of the bunker, or sit in a corner by a fire, or, really, just whenever they got the chance. It was only they who crept outside every night to check up on the status of the town, and maybe bring back a newspaper if they got lucky. They had enough food to last them a while, stored in those apocalypse boxes, but a lot of it had been eaten by mice and insects. After taking in stock Stan admitted aloud that the food that wasn’t a waste would only last another month or so.

Dipper argued with his granduncle many times to let him go outside as well, but he always got rebuffed. Instead, the young boy spent most of his time wandering down the tunnels alone, wondering when the hell everything had gone wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is only going to be this one chapter, unless by some miraculous chance this gets good feedback and I might make a longer plot out of it. This is all based on cherryviolet's Rebel Falls AU, but the writing is mine. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
